


dinnertime

by Yolonolobroyo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (oh my god they were roommates, ), Fluff, Gay, I just wanted self indulgent plotless fluff, M/M, Scifell - Freeform, they're roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolonolobroyo/pseuds/Yolonolobroyo
Summary: Edge goes over to his brother and (hopefully) soon-to-be brother-in-law's house for dinner.





	dinnertime

**Author's Note:**

> I literally learned html trying to get the end notes to link to my tumblrs and it didn't work I'm so sorry-

Sci groaned. Paperwork was the actual worst. It was so fucking shitty. He was so tired.

 

**“Hello Sci. Nice of you to join us.”**

 

Fuck. Sci forgot that Edge was coming over for dinner tonight. This happened every month, how did he forget?!

 

“Bro,” Fell muttered, “be nice.”

 

“Sorry I'm late,” Sci chirped through gritted teeth, “unexpected paperwork.” Edge nodded awkwardly.

 

Ever since Fell moved in with Sci, his brother and his boyfriend saw more of each other. Since Edge had a tendency to unintentionally be an asshole, these visits were always a little...tense.

 

“I hope I haven't kept you waiting long.” Especially when Sci tried to compensate his irritation with insanely fake politeness, which Edge hated.

 

**“No, only twenty minutes.”**

 

“Good, good.” Hello, awkward silence. You were never missed.

 

“I made casserole!” Fell announced, bringing out two plates of the food.

 

Since they moved in together, Sci and Fell took turns cooking. Neither of them were good at it, but they weren't inedible-lump-of-charcoal bad either. They survived. This, however, was Fell's best attempt at using the oven ever. Usually, Sci had to put things in the oven for him, because Fell had a tendency to burn himself. Sci made a mental note to check him for burns after Edge left.

 

 **“So Sci, what are you working on at the lab?”** Okay, awkward small talk, start!

 

“I'm currently updating some old software, moving files, boring stuff.” It was true. He often nearly dozed off at least twice today while waiting for the files to load.

 

 **“Brother, what is it you do for a living?”** Fell shifted in his seat nervously. Sci tapped his leg with his foot under the table to reassure him. There wasn't really much more he could do. He took a bite of his casserole.

 

“Mostly  computer coding,” he mumbled.

 

**“Oh?”**

 

“Yeah.”

 

 **“That's...interesting.”** Edge, who clearly didn't know the first thing about coding, ended up sounding like he was striving to be nice. Sci grit his teeth.

 

“How's your work been, boss?”

 

Edge talked about his job for a while. God, Sci wondered, when will this end?

 

Finally, Edge went home.

 

Fell hugged Sci. Both of them were tired. Having Edge over wiped out their energy every time. They flopped onto the couch and sat quietly for a bit.

 

“You wanna watch a movie?” Fell mumbled. Sci, who was leaning against him and could therefore hear him easily, sighed.

 

“We gotta do dishes.”

 

“Ugggghhhhh, nooooooo,” his boyfriend whined.

 

“We gotta.” Sci kissed his cheek and started to rise. Fell pulled him back onto the couch and nuzzled the top of his skull.

 

“No,” he muttered petulantly. “Come procrastinate with meeeee.”

 

“If we wait till tomorrow they'll be all crusty and hard to clean,” Sci reasoned.

 

“But,” Fell argued, “we could watch a movie.”

 

“Fell.”

 

“Sci,” Fell mimicked. They stared each other down. Sci's weak resolve began to crumble.

 

“Okay. What are we watching?”

 

“Does _Oliver and Company_ sound good?”

 

“Yeah, but be warned, I may cry.” Fell chuckled and started the movie. He moved back to the couch and pulled Sci into his side. Sci pulled a blanket over them and leaned his head on Fell's shoulder. Fell kissed his forehead as the movie began.

  
_“Now it's always once upon a time in New York City…”_

**Author's Note:**

> Suchamazingness
> 
>  
> 
> scifellaus


End file.
